


RWBY Headcanons

by Static_Night



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Night/pseuds/Static_Night
Summary: A simple collection of my RWBY headcanons, as well as a few theories. Feel free to give your opinion on them as you wish. New tags will be added as this continues.Rating may go up....





	

**Summer's weapon: Solstice**  
I like to think that Summer used a chain-sickle, with a chain that winds around it's handle, which I imagine being circular. The blade is actually several blades, which separate to create a grappling hook. Of course, it's also a gun, with the barrel being at the center, where the blades meet.

 _Solstice_ is a word that refers to two times in a year, either when the sun reaches its highest or lowest point in the sky at noon. The solstice is also marked by the longest and shortest days of the year. In this case, of course, I'm referring to the summer solstice. I like to think that Summer was the highlight of many people's lives, bringing a lot of happiness and fond memories, if comments about her are anything to go by. Many festivals are held on the summer solstice, and its generally a day of joy and fun for many.

 **Taiyang's weapon: Draco Char.**  
I'm not entirely sure about Taiyang's weapon (which I'm sure we'll be seeing soon), but I do imagine it being fire-based. Maybe twin machetes or even gauntlets like his elder daughter?

 _Draco_ is the Latin word for dragon, and _char_ is a word the means "to burn". So basically, the whole thing means "dragon burn". 

**Qrow's Scythe: Ichor Noct**  
We all know about Qrow's awesome scythe/sword, and I like to think that it has a dark name like this. 

_Ichor_ is a word that refers the golden fluid that flows through the veins of gods and immortals, according to Greek mythology. It is said to be toxic to mortals, and will kill them instantly upon contact.  
_Noct_ is a Latin root-word that means "night". 

**Raven's Sword: Chroma**  
I'll be honest, Raven's sword reminds me of those multi-color pens, where you'd push down the color of the ink you wanted. Though, we all know that they're actually dust blades, which I think is pretty cool.

 _Chroma_ is a word that means "the purity or intensity of color". I assume that the reason behind this choice is not too hard for you guys to understand.


End file.
